Safer to hate her
by B-Sbfho79
Summary: It would be safer to hate her, than love her and lose her. Or so Quinn had told herself. It was all about to change though.Sometimes its better live dangerously. Heavy Puckleberry bromance. Rated T - FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Flying free is put on hold, writers block is a bitch. THis popped up instead. Enjoy. I have the next chapter written as well, let me know if i should continue. thanks for reading! x**

**-Pip  
**

The music filled her head and drummed through her as she hit out again and again, the bag in front of her crunching slightly with each punch thrown.

_-it would be safer _

***Punch**

_-to hate her_

***Punch**

_-than love her _

***Punch**

-_and lose her_

***Punch**

She let the beat of the song flow through her arms and lost herself in striking again and again in time with the beat.

_-it would be safer _

***Punch**

_-to hate her _

***Punch**

_-all around_

As the song came to an end, Quinn Fabray collapsed against the bag she had tried to beat to a pulp, holding herself up with it and breathing heavily. Slowly she slid to the floor and lay gasping for air staring at the ceiling. Her muscles ached and her lungs burned from her exertions so much that it blocked any thought other than the way it hurt to move. That was good though, the pain was a good distraction from everything. She lay there on the floor as her iPod cycled through several songs, just breathing , not even listening to the music until her breaths became regulated and she could move without hurting as much.

Slowly she peeled herself off the foam gym mat that covered her floor and dragged herself over to the mini fridge in the corner. Basking in the cool air she quickly grabbed a beer and sat on the two-seater couch on the other side of the room, picking up a book she had discarded earlier and trying to settle in for the night.

Not many people knew that Quinn was a kick boxer. When you think of kickboxing the pretty and popular, perfect blonde Christian head cheerleader does NOT come to mind. Think more in the category of large men who look like they could catch a bull with their bare hands.

Of course there was a lot that not many people know about her, like the fact that she lived alone with her puppy, Koda – after the bear in brother bear, she loved that little guy – or the fact that she played for the two roomed apartment on the royalty checks that her father sent her every two weeks as well as the wages of two jobs that she worked herself to the bone with every night after playing her straight A, picture-perfect virginal queen role flawlessly at William McKinley high school.

Not many people knew that Quinn's best friend was in fact Santana Lopez, her fierce second in command, the girl who she was so often seen quarreling with during school hours , or that Brittany. S. Pierce , the bubbly and innocent young girl was one of the only people she was _completely_ at ease with. Not many people knew the Quinn that was behind the façade of her high school personality, but the few that did knew that Quinn was head over heels, incomparably and irrevocably in love with Rachel Berry.

Those people also knew that Quinn herself had no idea, and any time she would even begin to admit this she would withdraw into herself, close off and come back the next day, bitchier and angrier than ever.

It was a sad cycle, one day she would forget to be horrible to the object of her affection, and the next she would bring it in double. Rachel Berry was now known as the least admirable and completely dorky pariah of McKinley high.

She started of her school years as normal as any other, and from day one became targeted thanks to the head cheerleader's efforts. The most common form of harassment was known as a slushy – an ice cold facial of everyone's favorite McKinley beverage- and now, nearing the senior year of their high school it was safe to say that Quinn and Rachel's friendship was tentative at best.

The two grew closer when Quinn joined Glee club, the singing group that Rachel had commandeered the cheerleader's boyfriend into joining. In order to keep her eye on their relationship- and maybe a little bit on Rachel too- Quinn had joined, along with her two friends.

After a disastrous year involving some of the best and worse moments of Quinn's life, moments that now are referred to as 'Beth', she became nicer. And the term nicer is used very loosely. Now she kept more to herself, she no longer went out of her way to torture and humiliate the "gleeks" and she even had friendships with a few of them. She was nicer to everyone with the exception of one person, Rachel Berry. She had stopped the slushies, and the majority of the name calling, but she was also the only person in glee she hadn't tried to reach out to in either apology or friendships.

Quinn let her mind wander to the tiny girl, it amazed her how someone so small could take up such a large part of her mind, and affect so many factors of her life.

In glee, it was impossible to escape the tiny diva who took soaked up all the attention like oxygen, at cheerleading she thought she would get respite, but no, the annoying lipid had to start coming to cheer practice to watch _Quinn's_ oaf of a boyfriend, then she joined celibacy club, she transferred into almost all of the same classes and she even managed to invade Quinn's home life. Every little thing around her reminded her of the smaller girl, and her unhealthy feelings for her. Her eyes wandered to the side of the couch, focusing on her phone which was teasing her from its perch on the arm rest.

She had had Rachel's number since sophomore year, and had used it exactly zero times.

Taking another drag on her beer she tried-unsuccessfully – to banish any impure thoughts or crazy ideas centered around the girl and focused on her book once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) here's the next chapter, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions or ideas/improvments**

**-pip  
**

Across the road, in the opposite house Rachel Berry did almost the exact same. Recovering from an hour on her elliptical, instead of cheap beer she was sipping on a Watermelon Limeade Summer Chiller; one of her daddies specialties and instead of sitting alone on her couch she was curled up on the big king sized bed with Noah Puckerman, who was watching an old re-run of a basketball game while she read – (she had already seen this game earlier in the week ).

Noah was her (_secret)_best friend and resident bad ass/ room mate. He had been kicked out of home around the time that that Quinn had, for almost the exact same reason. Where Quinn had been kicked out because of Beth. Puck had been left because he reminded his mother of his father – a delinquent, a dead beat dad and an abusive husband. That was nearly 3 years ago, before he had even started high school, and having such a terrible thing happen to him at such a young age shaped him into the man he was now. Only his Rachel knew the Noah that was hidden behind the "Puckasaurus " that everyone at school knew, he hid behind his image just like the mother of his child. Having known Rachel and her dads since he was seven, he had found a home, and with it a place of security and love, which he had never felt before. Obviously no-one at school knew he lived there, bar Santana Lopez who joined them on their bro's nights on many an occasion .Not that they kept it a secret, they arrived and left school in the same car everyday, and they had an undoubted comfortable ease in the way they acted around each other. The majority of the school thought they were dating. Looking down at both of them cuddled on her bed, Rachel could kind of understand why. It would be easy to date Noah…if that wasn't so….. ew. Giving up on her book, Rachel made her way under the covers and slowly fell to sleep.

The silence was broken sharply by the piercing shrill of her message tone, the darkness illuminated by the small screen, flashing *One new message* . Slowly she turned over under the covers, the fog of sleep weighing heavy over her. The tv was on but muted – an annoying habit of her roommate, and she could hear the devil snoring right next to her, another habbit. Honestly their bedrooms were joined with a middle bathroom, it shouldn't take him much to move 5 meters to his own bed. The snoring, bed hogging and the tv were just a few things she had had to get used. A glance at her alarm clock showed it to be past three in the morning.

She lay there, unmoving for a while. The only sound that she could hear was the faint scratching at her window when the wind picked up the branches of her tree and the repetitive snores. The street, the house and the town was quiet. . That was one of the things she liked about small town Lima. You can get the peace and quiet. It was comforting. She remembered a passage from her childhood favorite Don't underestimate the value of doing nothing, of just going along, listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering.

It was something she had so rarely found herself able to do, but at moments like these, in the middle of the night, she found it was nice to be able to listen to nothing and just let her mind wander.

Rachel Berry remained where she was for a good many minutes, thinking of nothing and everything before remembering what had aroused her from sleep. Glancing over the her bed side table she noted the little flashing number on her screen. Cracking her neck and fingers with satisfaction at the pop ( a habit she had picked up from Noah) she reached to her desk and flipped the phone open.

_Unknown number :Hey_

Well, okay then …..

that was a bit of a disappointment. It was probably her obnoxious bed mate. They used to find new ways to wake each other up in the middle of the night with the funniest repercussions they could think of. This one was a bit distasteful , meaning …. it was boring . It was how they started, setting messages to go through in the late hours of night, or setting each others alamrs to wake them at ungodly hours.

_Fuck Off __diddums_, _I'm sleeping, in my OWN bed, its what you have a bed for you know…_

Immediately withdrawing from her phone, she allowed herself to settle back into her pillow, looking out the tiny window at the stars. Rachel loved staring at the stars, she could get lost in them for hours. One day she would be a star, and she knew that she could make it if she only reached high enough.

The next text came much later, in fact Rachel had almost dozed again, her eyes nearly closed and her mouth slightly ajar.

_Wow, okay, didn't know you swore Berry. Sorry about the late hour…um. Yeah._

Reading the very non-puck like text ( for one there was none of that atrocious text speak) she realized something crucial . This wasn't a pre written text, and Noah was still very much asleep ( the chainsaw impersonation was a bit of a tip-off)

_I apologize. Good morning. May I enquire as to who this is, and why you are texting me at such an inappropriate hour?_

There, that should be adequate enough.

_It's Quinn_

Rachel calls bullshit. There is no way the Quinn Fabray would text her. She slowly opened the curtain to her window, peering across the road at the HBIC window. All the lights were out, it was as silent as a grave. No one was awake She closed her phone, not even bothering to reply to the imposter.

Another text came through

_Rachel?_

_I fail to see how you think I would believe that this is Quinn Fabray, who is this?_

_Um, you don't believe I am me?_

_You fail to make a good impression of her for one, you are calling me Rachel, for two I live opposite said cheerleader and no lights are on in the house. It appears the actual Fabray is asleep._

_Woah you are annoying, I was in the basement okay. _

Rachel read the text and was about to hit a reply when she got another

_Is that better for you _

She looked out her window at the previously dormant house, it was now glowing like a Christmas tree in the dark street.

_It could be a coincidence…_

_Seriously? Ughh fine. ….. 4 flashes_

Rachel watched the lights flicker on and off 4 times.

_Quinn? _

_Yeah. Duh. Is this a situation where 'I told you so' could fit or…. _

…_How do you have my number? _

_Brittany gave it to me years ago.. does it bother you ..? _

_I suppose not…was there something you wanted? _

_To talk?_

_It's three in the morning_

_Exactly, I am bored_

_So you woke me up? _

_I could see your tv through the curtain….._

_Ugh, Noah left it on, I assure you I was fast on_

_Oh. Sorry._

While she was thinking of how to reply, another message came through

_Not just for waking you up though _

… _continue_

_This would be easier in person, just forget I texted okay. . Um, I will let you get back to sleep then. Ugh…night._

_I am awake now, you might as well entertain me. Come over_

_Wait what..? Seriously? _

_You woke me up at three in the morning, you live right across the road, you had better come entertain me_

It was a good 15 minutes before a reply came through

_Okay_

In that time Rachel had already brushed her teeth, woken Noah up (with severe difficulty, and with the instructions to kindly bugger off), and walked downstairs, putting on one of her favorite songs and busying herself around the kitchen. The late hour was no excuse to not be a hospitable host. Her parents room was soundproofed, as was her own and Noah's so the likely hood of them waking up was slim to none.

Quinn had no idea why she was doing this as she furiously scrubbed at her teeth and brushed her hair at the same time – quite a difficult task.

Rachel Berry was meant to be off limits. She was the no go area, the locked drawer in the back of her head that was never allowed open. So she could not fathom how found herself leaving her house and walking across the street to the resident diva's house. She blamed the 4th beer. She had no idea what she was going to say when she got there or what was going to happen or –oh god it was going to be so awkward she shouldn't have said anything.

She was at the door now, but she couldn't bring herself to knock so she just stayed staring at the bright red paint and number 23 plastered on the door, tempting herself with thoughts of turning back. She could still leave . So lost in her contemplation , she was scared half to death when her – admittedly awesome – ring tone came through her tiny speakers

** * teenage mutant ninja turtles, heroes in a half shell –turtle power! ***

_You know, some say the rest of my house is as interesting as my door, maybe even a tad more exciting. Feel free to come in whenever, I am in the kitchen – just follow the hallway to the end and turn left._

Right. Yeah. Okay. Embarrassment washed over her as she realized that Rachel had known she as there the whole time. Okay then, all she had to do was open the door. Simple enough physically but honestly, this was a milestone. Never in a million years what anyone have told you that Quinn would be knocking at Rachel's door, especially in the middle of the night on a Friday- Saturday morning.

With only a slight hesitation, she opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so i really like writing the puckleberry bromance. Please review let me know what you think and where it can be improved and if you have any ideas ect. thanks for reading! **

**-pip  
**

Walking down the hall of the Berry house was an experience in it self. In her old home , with her parents their were no personal decorations, everything was modern and the atmosphere was very forced. No family portraits adorned the walls and everything was in its exact place. In her own building it was more her, in fact it was almost exactly like her, the outer rooms and the public areas resembled that of her old home. Formal and fitting, but for those who were allowed past the living room and hallway, and into the heart of the house there was a much more personal feel.

Quinn's bedroom, her basement and the kitchen echoed the personality of the blonde. She had her own unique touch in the way it was set out, and pictures of the glee club and the cheerios covered the majority of the space. Koda had his own little space in the corner of each room, that he never used because why sleep in a bed when your owner will cuddle you every night!

Here in the Berry house hold, it was perfect. Quinn fell in love immediately. It was homely and safe and warm. Quinn's own apartment was more personal, but with only one person there it was still just a place to sleep. As she walked down the hall she looked at each picture on the wall, and every frame on the cabinets. Rachel when she was little, with her two dads, Quinn knew as Hiram and Leroy, the trio at an ice skating rink, on a trip to New York, Hiram and Leroy's wedding photo's…there were so many memories in the hallway alone.

What surprised Quinn a little was the amount of times that Puck frequented the pictures. It was hard to tell, but the little 8 year old with the messy Mohawk and cocky grin that present Puck still wore was a tell tale sign that this was McKinley's very own Noah Puckerman…. apparently making daisy chains with Rachel!

Quinn decided to file that away under 'for future reference' .

Coming to the end of the hall, Quinn noticed the piano that was filtering through the speakers in the house. She didn't recognize the song but fell in love immediately. Turning the corner into the kitchen where the light was shining, she saw Rachel trying to reach something from one of her top cabinets – unsuccessfully. That should have set warning lights off in Quinns mind but she didn't notice, instead she noticed the fact that Rachel was wearing _very_ short sleep shorts, that barely covered her and left little to the imagination because, _have you seen that girls legs_!

"Like what you see?" Rachel started pointedly, "When your finished, can you grab me a plate from the tall ass cupboard"

Quinn's cheeks tinged pink, for one, Rachel just managed to speak like a normal person, for two she hadn't ever heard her say anything remotely close to swearing before, and three….. " I was just looking at your benches Berry, don't flatter yourself"

"Of course, that's what I was referring too…"

"right" Quinn stayed where she was, surveying the rest of the room, eyes looking everywhere except at the brunette.

Rachel stopped her efforts, really they weren't doing anything anyway, and sat in one of the chairs

"would you mind….?" She asked gesturing at the distant plates at the top of the cabinet, "Daddy should get shorter cupboards, just because **he **is a giant.." she joked , trying to ease some of the tension.

"Right, yeah sure, okay" Quinn moved to the cupboard and reached up and grabbed two plates easily, " I can reach them". She chided herself for being so awkward and nervous. She decided to try and make conversation

"What song is it that you are listening to?" she asked with genuine interest.

"oh, this is one of my favorites, S showed it to me, its called 'follow you into the dark' have you heard of it before?" Rachel replied, reprimanding herself silently for the use of San's nickname, she didn't know how Quinn would react to the fact that Santana as over Rachel's house almost as much as she frequented Quinn's.

"No, I haven't, who is it by?", thankfully it seemed Quinn didn't notice.

"Death Cab for Cutie, I can show you some of their stuff if you want, just let me plate up some snacks and we will go to my room…" Rachel continued talking but Quinn had lost track after Rachel had said 'my room', her mind immediately fast-forwarding to all the things that could happen in said room.

"…..and I am sure you will love them' Rachel finished with a gracious smile. Quinn had no idea what she was talking about so she just nodded agreement.

Turns out, it was eating vegan food, which wasn't that bad seeing as because it turns out Rachel is an amazing cook and Quinn had been living on two minute noodles and bread.

The shorter girl looked on in amusement as she watched Quinn devour both of the plates of food she had set out, albeit they were small snacks – it was THREE AM after all, but the appetite that Quinn appeared to have matched that of Puck on one of his worse days.

"Right then, I am guessing more food is going to be needed" She remarked, trying to catch the preoccupied girls attention.

"Oh dear god please yes" Quinn mumbled around her food unashamedly, this was heavenly. She missed proper food.

Rachel having blushed slightly at the moans coming from her guest, decided that if she got to hear more sounds like that, then more food would defiantly be gracing the table tonight.

Rachel assesse the ravenous girl for a few seconds, she was definitely going to treat this like a 'Noah' Scenario. Normally this was only used in special cases, like after he had been dumped by a girl he had actually started to care about, or that time his kitten died, or when they lose a really big game.

Reaching into the far end of the fridge, Rachel pulled out her secret weapon.

"Dear god is that Bacon!" the way Quinn said the word bacon with such reverent tones was equal to that of worshipping a god. It would have been sexy if it wasn't directed at a chunk of dead meat.

"yes , I keep it around for Noah….he is…here a lot" she trailed off, realizing she almost gave away Noah as well as Santana. Luckily Quinn was still preoccupied with her food so just nodded through a mouthful.

Silence settled over them once Quinn had finished her food, the crack of the oil and bacon in the pan was between them.

"Do you have anything I can make for you?" finally Quinn asked before the tension drove her mad. " I am a pretty terrible cook, but I am sure I can probably make something"

Rachel smiled at the gesture " No that's quite all right , I have it covered" she said , flipping a few pieces of bacon over .

Quinn watched her for a bit, and Rachel could see her mind working trying to figure out what she would eat.

"Just wait a few moments, you will see" she said secretively.

When Quinn realized that they were about to fall into silence she quickly tried to keep up conversation.

"So, Puck and you used to be friends"

Rachel glanced up from the pan and smiled, "Yeah we met at temple when we were kids"

"He seems pretty close with you in the pictures" the blonde remarked

"Yeah. We used to be close" Rachel replied non committedly, still sporting a grin.

A new voice came in from the hallway

"Hey! We **are **close"

Puck , after being woken up by the lovely scent of cooking pig -the ONLY thing that can wake him up- walked into the room with an accusatory glance at Rachel. "Babe" he smirked at the tiny girl in greeting, looking around the room and noticing Quinn. He did a quick double glance but apparently found nothing abnormal over the fact that it was almost 4 in the morning and two supposed enemies were chatting over breakfast. "Baby Mama" he gave her the sup nod, before staring lovingly at the food that was now finished cooking "bacon" he said with adoration lacing his voice .

"Oh I see how it is" Rachel laughed in mock indignation, "perhaps I will let Quinn here eat ALL of this lovely bacon shall I?" she teased

"No! What! Come on Rae," He said pleadingly, if not a little pathetically for such a 'badass'. "You know I love you and your amazing cooking and how you make the bacon just right and crispy and…!" he trailed off at the end with a dreamy look in his eye.

Quinn had watched all this with an open mouth, her mind racing to from conclusions. Noah Puckerman was at Rachel Berry's house , in the middle of the night, telling her he loved her like it was nothing, and speaking as if with a familiarity that only a lover or family member could have.

"Wow. Okay then, I didn't know you two were still… wow. Did not expect that, how long has that been…. " Quinn was basically talking to herself, and Rachel could see the conclusion she had jumped to. An idea sparked in her mind, and by the glint in Pucks eyes, she thinks that he had a matching notion.

She looked to Puck to confirm that it was all right to let the HBIC know about his living arrangements, and once established she leaned in conspiratorially to him, disguising it as a hug and whispering into his ear "just play along okay"

Puck leaned back slightly and saw the mischievous glint in her eye and liked it immediately.

Puck was, along with Santana, one of the few people who knew Quinn's secret. Not from her telling him of course, he wasn't sure she even was aware of how deeply in love with Rachel she was, but he had a chance to really get to know her, having a baby with someone makes you understand a lot about them. You get to know the good ,and the bad and all of the secrets. So when he came downstairs in the early hours of morning to find his girl sitting in their shared kitchen with the previously mentioned Quinn, he was not surprised at all, secretly he was gleeful and doing jumping jacks inside. He was waiting for this moment for a long time. He needed to message Santana. Soon.

"I made it just the way you liked it" Rachel said as she turned away from Puck, taking the frying pan off the heat finally. She felt Puck press against her back and wrap his arms around her torso.

"Thanks babe, you sure you don't want some" he asked waving a piece of heaven in front of her face.

"Ew no, get that out of my face and make me some food worth eating" she scolded, turning in his arms so that Quinn couldn't see her face before winking at him, then ducking under one of his muscular arms she took the plate to Quinn and sat down next to her.

"Puck knows how to sort me out" she told her, voice dripping with innuendo. She saw Quinn gulp and blanch, before shaking it off and nod slightly . She smiled inwardly to herself.

" He is _really_ good with his hands, and he knows just how to use them she said, noting how Quinns jaw had dropped slightly and she was looking at Rachel with an incredulous look as if to say 'am I hearing this right'

– "He is especially good during the night like this" Quinn tried to hide her discomfort unsuccessfully. Rachel was close to cracking a smile now, and she was about to open her mouth again, when Puck joined the conversation.

"You should really try me out sometime baby mama, I have improved greatly with Rae's help"

That was the straw that broke her back, Rachel broke out in laughter, quickly being joined by Puck. Tears streamed out of her eyes and her belly heaved somewhat painfully, the look on Quinn's face was too precious.

"that was" Rachel tried to speak through her laughter "that was oh god" she clutched her belly trying to breath in "you should have seen your face!" she cackled before breaking down again. Through their laughing, Quinn just sat with stiff upper back, she wasn't too sure what the joke was, she just knew that she was very uncomfortable.

She couldn't believe Rachel would be so forward! Didn't she have some plan to wait till she was 40 or something! She didn't know why, but the thought of Rachel and Puck doing .._anything_ together made her nauseous. It was probably because she had slept with puck, so she was jealous of Rachel. Jealous of Rachel for getting to kiss puck..right? So why was it Puck she wanted to punch in the face.

"Puck _is_ really good…..at cooking vegan meals….." Rachel made out through laughter, and Quinn's face dawned with realization and Rachel watches as the face transformed through several emotions – understanding, relief, anger, before finally settling on humor. Let bygones be bygones right. This carefree Rachel was new, odd but interesting, and there was no use kicking up a fuss about it.

"Right. Good work, you got me there" she laughed with them, an unusual trait for her, especially seeing as the joke was _on_her . "How long have you two been together?" she asked conversationally, trying to squash the urge to punch Puck.

"Oh we're not" the said at the exact same time, in the same tone of dismissal. It was creepy

"What?" she asked incredulously

"We're not dating. That's…..well no offence to the second hottest jew in the room but….that's gross" Rachel said with a slight disgusted look on her face. Puck had a matching expression.

"Yeah, dating Rae would be like dating my sister" Puck blanched further at the thought.

"So what….? Quinn gestured between them, "was all that about then….other than messing with poor old me?"

"Noah and his obnoxiously loud snoring has been under this roof for almost 2 years now…." Rachel gave Quinn a very brief run down of the circumstance in which Noah had fallen into. "And that's all there is too it.." she finished as if it was the simplest thing in the world .

"that's all there is to it" Quinn repeated with a question in her voice, and the three fell into an awkward silence. Puck twiddled his thumbs as he looked between the two girls who were locked in each others stare. After a few minutes of silence he jumped to his feet, taking some bacon with him he left the room with only a "welll...er...night then. Later" thrown towards the girls.

"In your own bed this time" Rachel yelled after him, receiving only a grunt before the boy was gone. "He his insufferable sometimes, and by that I mean he is a dick most of the time" Rachel said with a fond tone to her voice. It reminded Quinn sort of how you would talk about your favorite puppy when it has done something naughty.

"So. You came here to talk, and I know it wasn't about Noah's living habits. Lets go to my room" Rachel reached over the countertop and took the other girls hand in her own boldly, dragging her out of her chair and down the hall. All of Quinn's senses overloaded from the simple touch and she followed Rachel blindly up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her bedroom where she slept, and did ….other things in. Her bedroom where her bed was.

Oh shit. Her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well Glee has actually hurt my heart once again, I thought it had torn it out long ago but apparently not. I cant even. Let me know what you think please and thank you -pip

Quinn rubbed her hands together nervously, cracking each of the joints and looking around the room, looking everywhere and at everything apart from the tiny girl who was sat across the bed from her. Rachel's room was nothing like she imagined, she had expected playbills plastering every bright pink wall and musical posters and gimmicks overflowing from every nook and cranny. As it was Rachel's room was pretty damn awesome. On one side of the room her whole wall was covered in an intricate design hand painted. Buildings rose from the ground, times square shone in the distance and the statue of liberty rose in the top right hand corner. A dark midnight blue covered the rest of the wall, with a detailed galaxy of stars splattered across it artistically. It was well done, and it was unusual and yet still so very….Rachel Berry-ish. A bookcase was in the corner, filled not with books but statues and pictures. There was a few shelves decorated with the same musical paraphernalia that Quinn had expected to see in the rest of the room. The main center in the room was the bed. The large king sized double bed took up most of the room in the area, and it was set up so that a string of fairy lights wrapped around the head post, and traveled over the top of the window, behind the TV until it spanned over the whole room and came to an end near the statue of liberty's head. "Quinn" Rachel let out with an exasperated breath. The blonde girl jerked her head away from the fairy lights and focused on Rachel. "Do you want to talk?" the tiny girl asked hesitantly. Quinn took in a shaky breath in an effort to stop her heart beating quite so loud. "I do. I just…don't know where to start" she admitted, looking away from Rachel to avoid eye contact. She became deeply engrossed in a piece of thread sticking out of the quilt cover. She heard Rachel moving toward her but refused to look up from the thread, her concentration was shifted immediately when she felt Rachel take her hands and stop their nervous movements. She looked up into deep brown eyes and got caught in their stare. "Just so you know, before you even start, before you begin to apologies or whatever you came here to do….I forgive every thing you have ever done to me" Rachel stated with quiet intensity, not breaking eye contact with Quinn. She could see the other girl about to object and quickly cut her off. "No, listen to me" she said sharply, wanting to get her point across. Quinn closed her mouth and arched her eyebrow with a smirk. Rachel could tell she was trying to look amused but her eyes showed a vulnerability that not many had seen in the blonde. She glanced down at their now intertwined hands and held on a little tighter, slowly dragging her thumb up and down the pale skin of the girl in front of her. "Honestly it isn't really a big deal to me. All I ever wanted to be was close to you" she whispered into the air between them, neither girl missing that she hadn't specified how close. "And to be honest you never did anything that caused any serious harm to my persons. Name calling and a bit of ice in my face? Noah did that to me too and we are completely comfortable around each other" ,she rushed out in a breath, "and when is the last time you yourself actually called me a derogatory name or threw a slushy?" Quinn opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by a finger across her mouth. Quinn's senses focused on the warmth pressing against her lips even as Rachel continued to speak. "Not in at least a year, and I fully respect the person that you are now, especially with all that you were going through, and peer pressure and all of the obstacles you had to overcome, I really don't blame you for picking on the weaker link, I would probably have done worse if I was in your position. So. The point is. I forgive you. And now we can have a proper sleepover!" Rachel finished with another squeeze to their hands. She went to move off the bed when she felt Quinn grasp her back, and pull her back towards her. "I thought you invited me over so I could talk to you?" she asked teasingly. "from where I am sat, you are the only one that has done any talking" Rachel thought for a second, before giving her undivided attention to Quinn. "What would you like to add?" "Well you got most of that right….but you missed one thing" Quinn stated, it was her turn to squeeze Rachel's hand when the smaller girl went to protest. "just one small thing Rach" , both girls smiled at the nickname, "I didn't tease you because of peer pressure or because of Be- or anything else I was going through" she stated, her voice lowering to a whisper as well. "I was…..dealing with some … feelings that I had when all of that happened" She stated nervously. Quinn could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, and she felt as if she were watching this from afar rather than living it. "These ….feelings… that I had, weren't what I was expecting to feel, and so naturally I took it out on the world, with my main focus being the root of these….feelings" Quinn watched Rachel watch her with an intensity , hoping to see that the other girl understood. "I don't think I quite understand what you're saying Quinn…..you picked on me because someone was making you feel things?" Rachel asked blankly. "Not quite" Rachel found herself moving closer to Quinn, they were now a heads distance apart, their hands were still intertwined between them. "Rachel, i…you made me feel things" her breathing hitched slightly toward the end of the statement, "things I wasn't meant to feel….not for you….not for any girl" she continued hoping and praying that Rachel would understand. She tilted her head to the left, and stared into her eyes waiting for comprehension to settle. She could tell the exact moment it happened. Rachel's eyes widened dramatically and her lips formed an 'oh' shape, Quinn's stomach did a thousand flips in the anticipation and she licked her lips before moving forward so slowly, she paused a hairs breath away from the other girl breathing heavily. The sounds of the room seemed distorted, Quinn could faintly hear the ticking of the clock, and the sound of cars driving by on the street but it all seemed numb. Locking eyes with Rachel one last time, Quinn let her eyes drift shit and she moved the last inch forward so their lips were connecting. Quinn felt her stomach soar when Rachel didn't pull away and she smiled into the kiss. This was everything she had hoped it would be, she had imagined this on an almost nightly basis for the past 2 years. Quinn didn't think it could get better but then Rachel decided to move against her lips perfectly. The two were lost in each other when they heard a loud obnoxious "Its about damn time" coming from the conjoining bathroom between Rachel's room and Pucks. Rachel drew away from Quinn with a smile, before reaching down and picking up a sneaker from the floor. Rachel gave Quinn a wink before opening her mouth seductively "Oh god…..just like that….Quinn!" she moaned out loudly. The door flew open with a bang, and Puck entered with a hopeful look in his eye . Rachel was ready with the shoe, hitting Puck in the face with it. "That's for being a nosy dick" she said, then picking up another shoe she threw it with perfect aim towards the boys crotch " and that's for thinking with your dick" She said smugly. "Damn jewfasa…I get it…shit" Puck cringed and hobbled out of the bathroom painfully. Rachel got up and locked the bathroom door behind him (a precaution her fathers had insisted she get one Noah moved in). She turned around with a massive grin and moved to sit back on the bed. Rachel looked at Quinn for the first time since Puck barged in. She was bright red and blushing with a dazed look on her face. Rachel snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of her. "I need to hear that again" Quinn breathed out raggedly, her eyes hungrily eying Rachel. Rachel was confused at first but then realized her little trick on Noah had quite an effect on the blonde. "Well you know" she said, moving to rest so that she was kneeling above Quinn, a leg on either side, and trailing a finger up the blondes arm. "we have all night, and tomorrow, and Sunday…"


End file.
